Disturbed Reality
by Hazeydream
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up in a cell and finds herself in a disturbing reality. John and Liz eventually but no whumping!Completed with epilogue!
1. Default Chapter

**Hello all! Thanks for giving this chapter a wee read, hope you like. I'll start off by saying that there will be no whumpin of any kind in this story, well, I think (it's still early). Those who have read my other stories will be surprised I think coz this one ain't the same as the others but rest assure it has John and Liz fluff. First chapter is really short, just to see if you'd like me to continue. If not I'll have to readjust my writing cap.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything and I hope the idea is not copied! I can't recall reading anyone's similar so forgive me if I have.**

**Spoilers: Em, very minor ones from Rising and Home in season 1(later on though).**

**Pairings: John and Liz.**

**Disturbed Reality**

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Weir's head swam as she tried to focus on the many loud voices around her. Pressing her hands against her ears Elizabeth groaned at their sheer volume and finally screamed "Shut up!" The voices stopped and she relaxed slightly feeling the pain in her head subside. Feeling calmer, Elizabeth cautiously opened one eye and was met by two blinding white lights and she quickly closed them again. Taking a deep breath she gradually peered at them again and realised they were attached to a ceiling. It finally dawned on her she was lying down and immediately presumed she was in the infirmary.

However, she struggled to recall what had happened for her to end up there. Then, on closer inspection of the ceiling, Elizabeth realised it was not of Ancient design but that of a typical Earth infirmary.

_Am I back in Cheyenne Mountain? _She wondered but blinked, as she knew that not to be true. The expedition team had been stranded in Atlantis for almost two years now. So unless a miracle had happened the doctor knew that scenario was impossible. She fought the panic building up inside her knowing there had to be a simple explanation for her strange whereabouts.

Placing two hands flat on the surface beside her waist Elizabeth was surprised to find it soft and bouncy, as if padded. Becoming more confused she pulled her upper body up so she was in a sitting position and examined her bright surroundings.

It was then her mouth dropped open, her heart began to race and her breath became erratic.

Elizabeth Weir was in a cell. Not just any normal cell, a white padded cell.

**A/N: Want me to continue? The next chapter may take a while coz I'm coming up to a busy week. Let me know what you think and want! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you reviewed – thank you. Here is another chapter still short though. It helps create cliffies though, or at least I hope! Some of you made pretty good guesses but I hope that doesn't put you off reading.**

**Heard a rumour that in series 2 of Atlantis there may be some shippiness between Teyla and new guy Ronon so Liz and John could happen! Yay! Anihoo, hope you enjoy!**

**Disturbed Reality**

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth was fully aware of the quick breaths escaping her body but could not stop them. Rising to her knees and then to a standing position she took two steps towards the wall. Cautiously touching it with a hand Elizabeth then began to gently tap the padded blocks while approaching the white door.

It had a single rectangle window and no handle on the inside, just a small hole where she presumed some sort of key fitted. Standing on her bare tiptoes Elizabeth peered out the window and then began to pound furiously on it.

Every so often she'd also hit the window, made of plastic, and called out, "Hello!" Although the sound of her own voice was deafening in such an enclosed space Elizabeth felt this was the best way to vent her panic and frustration.

After what seemed like hours a male nurse appeared in white scrubs and looked surprise to see Elizabeth. Glancing down at her own clothes she saw they were similar to the nurse's ones.

"Yes?"

"Em, where am I?" Elizabeth asked with wide frightened eyes.

The orderly answered as though it was a question he heard everyday, "Harlem Institution."

Elizabeth's fears were confirmed and she had to grab the door to steady herself.

"Why am I here?" she gasped dreading the answer.

"Perhaps I should get the doctor. You seem a little upset. I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that the man disappeared.

_Upset? Upset! Of course I'm friggin upset! _Elizabeth thought angrily. _What the hell is going on!_

Suddenly another face appeared at the door, which made the diplomat jump, but she then relaxed when she saw it was Carson Beckett.

"Carson!" Elizabeth exclaimed smiling at his kind face.

Expecting a cheery response she was dismayed when he gave her a concerned stare.

"Elizabeth." He stated. "Can you move back so I can get in?"

Frowning at his monotone voice Elizabeth complied and moved towards the back wall. She became more agitated when she saw a large needle in the medic's hands and the same male nurse stand menacingly behind her friend.

"Carson?" she asked quietly. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

The Scot sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Her voice came out in a squeak becoming even more freaked out by the impersonal nature of Beckett. "Last thing I remember I was leaving P4X25221. The Wraith were attacking. Did everyone make it out okay? Was I-"

Carson held up his hands to stop the flow of questions and she shut up.

"Calm down lass. I don't want to have to use this." He said in a gentle voice indicating the dreadful looking needle.

Elizabeth nodded slowly although still puzzled by his attitude. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth dear, you're on the planet Earth."

Elizabeth scowled at his patronising voice and clenched her fists into tight balls. "How? Last time I checked we couldn't even sustain the city's shield never mind establish a wormhole back to Earth!" _And I thought you were a biologist, not psychologist!_

Carson's eyebrows rose at the slightly louder and harsh voice she used and Weir glanced at the needle. It was filled with a clear liquid and she was scared they were going to use it. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down again.

"Why am I here? Don't I have a right to know?"

Beckett stared at her for a few seconds contemplating her question. Finally he answered, "You were having hallucinations, about people you had never met and places you'd never been before. Don't you remember Elizabeth?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "Come on Carson! If that really is the case then it must be linked to an alien substance! Does anyone else in Atlantis have this problem? If so the city should be quarantined."

Again the Scot gave her a benevolent smile and Elizabeth gave him a confused frown. Carson took a step towards her to maintain eye contact and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth, Atlantis doesn't exist."

**A/N: Now who didn't see that coming, eh? LOL. I'll try and keep posting on a quick and regular basis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks as always for the reviews guys. I know this is very different from my others but I wanted a change. Don't worry John lovers (like everyone on the planet!) He'll be popping up soon so hang in there. Please!**

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Elizabeth choked out then laughed, a little hysterically. "If this is your idea of a joke Carson, cause if it is it's really not that funny!" When he never replied she began shaking her head and pacing the small room. "This can't be happening! I'm not crazy, oh god-"

"Elizabeth" Carson said gently while slowly approaching her. "You need to calm down. I know this is a shock but it's reality. Okay? _This_ is the real world."

She stopped pacing and glared at him. "Reality? No! Reality for me has been living in Atlantis for the past two years!"

As she took a second to catch her breath Carson used this opportunity to place a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, listen to me" he ordered quietly and her brown eyes focussed on him. "What do you think is more realistic? Being here on Earth? Or living in a flying alien city in another galaxy?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything to say. He had stumped her by stating the obvious. It did sound crazy. After a minute mulling over his questions she shook her head again.

"No, I'm not crazy." She stated and stared defiantly at him. "I have memories of the expedition! How do you explain that Carson?"

Carson sighed in defeat and then looked over his shoulder. "Ross, bring me Elizabeth's box please. Number 227."

"Yes doctor." The nurse replied and he disappeared.

The two left stood in silence and Carson waited patiently as Elizabeth examined his face. She was looking out for any flaws but saw none. He appeared to be Carson Beckett. He stood watching her with his hands clasped in front of him still holding the needle and she knew it was a silent threat.

Eventually Ross returned carrying a large white box and placed it in the middle of the room.

"Thanks lad." Carson said and handed him the needle.

He knelt beside the box and took of its lid. Reaching inside he brought out a thick book and to Elizabeth it looked very much like a journal. She gave Carson a confused look.

"What is that?"

"This" He replied holding it out to her. "Is where your memories have come from."

Still frowning Elizabeth snatched the journal and opened it to look at the first page. The page was full of her neat handwriting and several sketches of Ancient artefacts. As she began to read Elizabeth felt her stomach tie in knots.

The page detailed the diplomat's first trip to the Antarctica outpost after leaving the SGC. It described her first encounter with Dr Rodney McKay and some of the alien devices. Trying to ignore the wave of nausea that washed over her Elizabeth flipped over to another page further on. This one described the drone incident and her first meeting with John Sheppard.

Glancing up she waved the journal at Carson. "So, what? Are you saying all these people don't exist?"

"Most of them don't. You created them."

Elizabeth scoffed and turned to another page. After scanning it too she slammed it shut.

"So, Rodney? John? Teyla? None of them exist?"

"Actually they do. Most of the people you wrote about in great detail included those significant in your real life." Carson explained. "But, for example, Rodney McKay is a high school physics teacher and you've been very good friends for almost 10 years. In those journals you claimed you only met him 2 years ago."

"We did! We met at the SGC!" When Carson frowned at the name she elaborated. "Stargate Command! General O'Neill is in charge there."

The doctor shook his head. "If such a place exists I've never heard of it lass." He told her still standing patiently.

"No, I…" Elizabeth trailed off and felt as if her world was crumbling. _Have I really been imagining everything?_ "Why now?"

"Excuse me?" Carson asked.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Elizabeth asked quietly looking unsure.

"When you first came in you reacted violently to the nurses. You thought they were…what was it? Ah, Wraith. Gave Ross here a black eye." He told her pointing to the nurse behind him with his thumb. The nurse shrugged and nodded, slightly embarrassed. "You've been sedated the majority of the time. However, I felt it was a risk to continue that so we will only use it now in extreme cases."

As his words sank in Elizabeth peeked in the box and saw many other books. The more he told her the more she was beginning to believe him. Feeling unsteady she stumbled backwards and leaned against the padded wall.

Carson bit his lip and then pushed the box towards her. "Read them. It may help explain all this."

Elizabeth felt numb but managed a curt nod and slid down the wall until she was in crouching position. As Carson turned to leave she called out to him.

"Wait! What about the others? John, Rodney. Can I see them?" she asked and Carson made a pensive face. "Please?" she whispered pleadingly her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'll see what I can do." He said softly and then followed Ross out of the room and closed the door.

Elizabeth let the tears fall silently down her face as she picked up another journal. Sniffing she shakily opened the book and wiped her eyes so she could see the words better.

After reading through 3 of the books Elizabeth glanced wearily around the room. She could accept the possibility of no Atlantis. But having imagined all the people she had met, it was scary to even think about.

Did Peter Grodin not die then? Did he even exist? What about Lt Ford? The entire Wraith attack? Who am I to John and Teyla?

As hundreds of questions zoomed through her mind Elizabeth began to rock in her crouching position. Throughout the mixed emotions of fear, panic and doubt Elizabeth just hoped she would see another friendly face soon before she really lost her mind.

**A/N: Liz gets a visit in the next chapter. Who could it be? Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to hear you find it interesting and not boring!**

**Ashkash: Thanks for the long review! Those are the best. Good ideas, I've been thinking along those lines too.**

**csiAngel: Thanks huh! You're reviews are always so nice and positive.**

**TubaPrincess: Yeah, my plan was to make you all confused (she says sheepishly) LOL. Sorry if it was. Hopefully this one will be clearer.**

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth jerked awake when she heard the door opening to her cell. Quickly scanning the room she had hoped it'd all been a nightmare but saw that she was still cooped up in the same small white room.

Watching the door she saw a hand appear and held her breath realising it was not attached to an arm in a white coat. Slowly the visitor revealed himself and Elizabeth gasped when she saw him.

"Rodney!"

Standing up she scurried up to him and threw her arms around him. At first Rodney stumbled backwards surprised by the intimate gesture then wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Elizabeth tried to hold back the fresh new wave of tears threatening to spill. Over his shoulder Elizabeth saw Carson standing with a different male nurse watching the couple carefully. Again the long needle was dangling in his hands.

"Hi Elizabeth." Rodney said into her ear and she pulled back to see him properly. "How are you?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Well, I woke up this morning and was told by Carson that I'm crazy. How would you feel Rodney?"

Rodney nodded sadly and turned to Carson. "I think we'll be okay Dr Beckett."

"Okay. Colin will be outside if you need him." Carson told him and closed the door to give them some privacy.

Elizabeth gazed at Rodney, yet again examining his face for any flaws, but seeing none she sighed frustrated and sat down. He mimicked her actions so the pair were sitting crossed legged in front of each other.

"So, are you here to try and convince me Atlantis is not real?"

"It's not real Elizabeth." Rodney stated and she sighed again. "Honestly Liz, a flying city?"

"They're the Ancients!" Elizabeth exclaimed but Rodney's stern face remained. Thinking back to the drone incident day she whispered. "They did everything big."

Rodney watched as the woman before him tried to compose herself and he looked around the room, His eyes quickly fell on the books on the floor and he pointed to them.

"So, an astrophysist? I know I'm smart but not that smart!" Making a pensive face he then said, "Well, maybe I am. I could take a Mensa test!"

Elizabeth knew he was trying to make her laugh but all she could manage was a half-hearted smile. She decided to ask questions in the hope of getting more answers.

"Have you read them?"

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, me and John." He stopped suddenly at Sheppard's name and looked away. "I mean, yeah I have."

"John has?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. "I know him? Who is he to me? In this reality?"

"I'm sorry Liz, I can't say. Dr Beckett has ordered me not to tell you too much." When Elizabeth gaped at him he quickly explained why. "He wants you to remember on you own!"

"But he told everything this morning!"

"Yesterday Liz. He told you yesterday. I suppose it's hard to keep track of time in here."

"Ya think?" She muttered sarcastically. "Well, _yesterday, _Carson told me everything."

"He wanted to give you something to work with. Now the doctor wants you to fill in the blanks yourself. It's all there, you just have to find it."

"Not much hope of that when all I can think about is Atlantis!" Elizabeth told him with wide and exciting eyes. "Its truly amazing Rodney. It's huge, the size of New York City to be exact."

Rodney looked unimpressed by her statement and Elizabeth shook her head. "It doesn't exist." He told her gently and rubbed her knee.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and watched as Rodney tried to comfort her. "You know, I never thought you to be the type to comfort people."

"Please Liz! We've know each other for 10 years. We've been through hell together. I'll always be here for you."

The genuine concern flashing in his eyes warmed her heart but now she felt guilty for not feeling so strongly about their friendship. "Can we talk about you?"

Rodney bit his lip and shrugged. "I guess so. What do you want to know?"

"When did we meet?"

"Oh you must remember that! How on Earth could you forget meeting the amazing, intelligent and charming Rodney McKay!" Elizabeth giggled at his own praise and when she shook her head apologetically he sighed. "We met through mutual friends. Actually it was a blind date, although we didn't know that at the time."

"A blind date? What happened?"

"Oh you hated me! We sat the entire night arguing over who should be president and I remember you throwing all these political phrases at me. You were so annoying! Then again I thought you were pretty hot for a diplomat"

Elizabeth smiled at hearing a bit of the McKay she knew, or thought she knew, shine through. "But, I take it I did not return the feelings?"

Rodney shook his head sadly. "No. I ended up leaving with a cute blond, so it worked out okay in the end." Then with a far away look he said, "Ah Rose. She was gorgeous. Mouthy, but gorgeous."

Elizabeth waved a hand In front of his face and he focussed back on his friend. "Anyway, after that we ran into each other a couple of times and still argued. But we did it over coffee and then, at some point, we became friends."

"So, high school physics?"

"Yeah. I know I know, not the most glamerous job in the world. But someone's got to pass on the information about the universe to those dumb kids and who better than me? Huh?"

Again Elizabeth laughed at his remark and he smiled back smugly. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Elizabeth spoke up again. "So I really am a negotiator? I can speak five languages? I have managed to devise treaties and negotiate peace?"

"Yes. " Rodney replied and she smiled.

"Well, at least that's true."

"In fact, the doctor believed being in those tense situations is what perhaps caused you to, em…"

"Go crazy?" Elizabeth finished for him.

"Well, you used to blame yourself for anything that went wrong or that didn't happen. They think the stress finally got to you."

Elizabeth thought about what he said. She had blame had blamed herself several times but she never thought it would have gotten this bad.

Rodney glanced at his watch and gasped. "I'm really sorry Liz. I had to get someone to cover my classes this morning but there's no one for this afternoon."

"Oh, okay" Elizabeth said quietly and watched sadly as the teacher picked himself off of the floor. "Will you come back?"

Rodney stared at her and Elizabeth fought to keep the panic from her face. "Of course I'll come back. Why do you think I got a job in the town nearby this place?"

Elizabeth stood up. "You moved here to be near me?"

"Yeah. Like I said, we're friends Liz. Who else was I going to discuss the crap policies in today's government with?" He then frowned. "Well, that was before you became, uh, violent."

Elizabeth saw the grief in his eyes as he mentioned the last part and again she began to believe in this reality more than the other. Allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek she hugged him again. "Thank you for visiting me." She whispered in his ear.

"No problem." Pulling back Rodney looked straight into her eyes. "You're not alone Liz. There are many who care about you. Believe me"

He gave her one last reassuring smile and then banged on the door. Colin swung it opened and Rodney disappeared leaving Elizabeth alone again.

Elizabeth wandered around the room thinking over what Rodney had told her. The story did make sense and he truly seemed to care a great deal about her. And what did he mean by John? She knew she should have asked about Teyla and the others as well. But why falter at Sheppard?

Elizabeth kept pacing until she felt dizzy. Surprised at how exhausted she felt again she lay down and closed her eyes letting sleep overwhelm her.

Again the many voices floated through her mind. The number was getting bigger and louder. The familiar pain began to pulse through her head again and Elizabeth fought to quieten them. Screaming she bolted up and found herself warm and sticky from the sweat pouring off of her. It took a few minutes to adjust her sight to match the brightness of the room and when her vision cleared she glanced around her. The books were still scattered next to the box and Elizabeth scrambled over to them.

Picking up one she hadn't looked at yet, Elizabeth began to read through it. The doubts were back and it scared her again to think this was her reality. The books comforted her and until someone else visited her these were her only friends.

**A/N: The name Rose is in homage to the great Dr Who which I was not a fan of until the new series started. It rocks! Anyways, please read and review. I know Rodney was a little out of character but he was meant to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So who is John to Elizabeth?**

Chapter 5

Elizabeth flicked through a journal although she wasn't really reading it. Since she had woken up earlier the nurse had informed her it was again morning and had allowed her to take a shower. However, the doctor had insisted she be in restraints going to and from the shower room and a female nurse had to be present at all times. Elizabeth felt as though she were a prisoner and was on edge constantly in case they tried to sedate her. So she gave them no reason to and remained calm and collective.

Carson had been in once to try and remove the journals but Elizabeth had begged him to leave the last one. After some hesitation he agreed and then informed her another person would be visiting this afternoon but did not say whom.

So when she heard voices outside Elizabeth was immediately on her feet and felt her heart leap with anticipation. She had been desperate to talk to Rodney or someone else again to get answers, as Beckett no longer provided them.

Through the window she could see the doctor talking with someone and then opened the door. As he pulled it opened Elizabeth let out a small squeak when she John Sheppard standing in the doorway. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black fleece top (she had seen him wear it on Atlantis) and Elizabeth remembered just how handsome he really was.

"John" she breathed and he stared at her with sad eyes.

At first Elizabeth was unsure if he was going to even enter the room but after several minutes of gazing at each other he finally stepped in.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carson said and closed the door.

As John still looked at her Elizabeth sensed something different in his eyes, anguish and, something else she could not figure out. One thing was for sure this was not the John Sheppard she knew. Finally he relaxed and gave her a small smile.

"Elizabeth." He said quietly and moved forwards some more. "Dr Beckett says you're doing a lot better."

Unsure of how to respond Elizabeth simply shrugged with a smile not wanting him to think she was still crazy.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was in Washington and I couldn't get a flight until this morning." He explained looking genuinely sorry for making her wait.

"It's okay. It's not like I was allowed to leave or anything." She had meant it as a joke but both knew it sounded serious too. "So…"

Again they stared at each other and Elizabeth swore there were sparks flying. His gaze was intense and she crossed her arms feeling nervous. _God I must look a state! _She thought _right, like that's the issue here!_

"I don't know how to ask this but…" Elizabeth thought about how to word her question but realised there was no other way. "How do we know each other?"

John's concerned face disappeared and angry one replaced it. "How do we know each other?" He asked harshly and Elizabeth was taken aback by his abruptness. "You mean to say I came down here so you can claim you don't know who I am to you?"

"John I don't know!" Elizabeth cried trying to defend herself. She could see the hurt in his face and hated making him feel like that. "As far as I know you're a Lt. Colonel in the air force who came with me to Atlantis 2 years ago!"

The man before her sighed angrily and looked away. Then he muttered, "Elizabeth, Atlantis doesn't exist! It never has!"

Elizabeth covered her mouth trying to stop the whimper that was going to escape and then quickly wiped her eyes. When John looked back he seemed surprised to see her on the verge of tears and then walked closer to her. His anger had subsided slightly and he was back to looking concerned.

"I'm sorry I shouted." He whispered and Elizabeth thought for a moment that he was going to hug her. But he seemed to restrain himself and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm just…confused."

Elizabeth sniffed and nodded. "I know how that feels." When John smiled understandingly she continued. "I honestly don't know anything. One minute I'm on another plan running for my life and then I'm in this cell being told I'm crazy and I imagined everything."

John nodded again and then noticed the book on the floor. "Dr Beckett said he let you read your journals. He thought it might help."

"Well, they haven't really. They just bring back what are memories to me." She told him. "Rodney came to see me."

"Yeah, the doc mentioned it. I asked him to since I couldn't be here." John explained. "What did you guys talk about?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Just about how we knew each other. To me I've only known Rodney for just over two years but apparently it's been nearer ten!"

"Yeah, you guys are pretty close." John said with a hint of regret in his voice. "He drives me up the wall though!"

Elizabeth smiled. "So, can we talk about us or has Beckett ordered you not to?"

John scoffed. "Please, like I listen to doctors!"

This earned a laugh from Elizabeth and John grinned which made her go weak at the knees. It reminded her of their talks on the balcony in Atlantis and Elizabeth wished they had been real. "So, how _do_ we know each other?"

Again, this question seemed to agitate him and he ran his left hand through his messy hair. It was then Elizabeth notice the silver wedding band around his fourth finger. Her heart sank and she looked away fighting back the tears.

"You're married?" She asked in a quiet voice. Looking back John nodded confirming her question.

"Yes, I am" He replied matching her tone.

Elizabeth nodded several times and took a deep breath. Smiling sadly she asked, "It wouldn't happen to be Teyla, would it?"

At this John frowned. "Teyla? As in our next door neighbour Teyla?"

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop open and her heart began to thump. "Ou…our next door neighbour?" She stuttered and John gave her a sad smile indicating she was right. "We…we're married?"

"Elizabeth, you're my wife."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews although I don't think I'm getting as many as before. But hey, at least I know some are enjoying this. I'm really enjoying writing it (hence them being posted so quick). Especially this chapter even though it is very long. Also, never been to Washington DC so I saw this picture of the Lake Roosevelt and thought it looked nice. Sorry if anything is inaccurate!**

**Jenn R: Don't worry I was going to explain how she ended up there. This chapter is going to be a lot longer than the rest.**

**johnliz4ever: Here it is so your knees won't get too sore! LOL.**

**Ashkash: As always thanks for the long review. We'll hear about Teyla later on, promise! Dr Who fan too? We are definitely on the same wavelengths! LOL.**

**TubaPrincess: Well done for the good guess about them being married.**

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth was lost for words. John Sheppard stood before her claiming they were married and she could not think of anything at all to say. _Married? We're married? Speak Elizabeth, speak damn it!_

"Uh, we…" Elizabeth stuttered but nothing coherent came out.

John looked away and then back to her. "You really couldn't remember, huh?"

Elizabeth mutely shook her head and John let out a sigh. Glancing around the room he nodded and sat down against the wall next to the door. Elizabeth snapped out of her daze and sat against the opposite wall and the two waited for the other to speak. Realising she had not said anything half decent since he told her Elizabeth decided it was her turn.

"Um, how long?" It was a lame question but it was the best she could do.

"Uh, how long we've been married or…?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Tell me everything." When John opened his mouth to protest she held up her hand. "Please, I need to know."

John nodded again and then took a minute before he began. During this minute it became apparent to Elizabeth that this was going to be very difficult for him.

"Well, we met four years ago. We had both been invited to a formal dinner hosted by the president for our roles in Afghanistan."

"You're in the air force?" she asked.

"I was. I'm now in the local police force." When Elizabeth raised an eyebrow he explained further. "I wanted to be, uh, closer to you." She smiled understandingly with a hint of regret. He had given up his career for her, and she couldn't even remember their life together.

"So, once I'd been at the party for a decent amount of time I left."

"You hate formal gatherings," Elizabeth noted and he smiled. "I at least know that about you."

"Yeah, once the president left I made my exit too. But, it seemed I wasn't the only one." He smirked as he said this. "I went to hail a cab and there you were waiting as well. While we waited we sort of struck up a conversation and moaned about how we hated these formal dinners. I then suggested we get coffee and, that was that."

None of the events sounded familiar to Elizabeth, but then again, she had been to many formal dinners in DC and hated most of them. She often found them boring and if she had met John at one of these it certainly would have brightened up the evening.

"I guess you don't remember that, huh?" John said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. In my memories we met in Antarctica and, even though we got along, we still had trust issues. To me you're a really good friend John." She neglected to add her secret desire to be more than just that.

"Yeah, and according to your other world you're still with Simon." When Elizabeth frowned he elaborated. "You're ex-boyfriend. He caused a big fuss when we got engaged." A flash of anger appeared in his eyes but his voice remained calm.

"But, I'm guessing everything worked out okay in the end." Elizabeth suggested and he nodded with a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just uh, remembering the night I proposed to you." As he said it a faraway look came over him and Elizabeth wished she could see it too.

Quietly she said, "Tell me about it."

Gazing at her Elizabeth could see the love in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than for this reality to be real.

"Well, we had been living together in DC for almost a year. So, July 11th we had dinner and then I took you to the Lake Roosevelt Park."

Elizabeth smiled hearing the park's name. It was her favourite place in DC and could picture the lake at sunset. It really was beautiful to see. "I love that park"

"I know. We watched the sunset and then…well, I proposed. Oh, and you said yes." He added and Elizabeth laughed. "We sat for hours and looked at the stars. I guess your fascination for them carried on into…that other world."

Elizabeth close her eyes and thought over the story he had just told her. Biting her lip she whispered, "I can see it." Opening her eyes again she saw John gazing at her longingly. "So, we got married" she stated hoping he would carry on.

"Yeah, we had our honeymoon in Hawaii." As soon as he said that Elizabeth closed her eyes and was flooded by visions.

FLASHBACK

As the hotel room door swung open John carried his new wife over the threshold and she giggled. Seeing the room she gasped and lifted her head to look at her husband.

"_It's beautiful!" She exclaimed._

_John nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. Setting her down on the floor Elizabeth kissed him back but they were interrupted by a knock on the door._

"_Uh, sorry. Here are you bags sir."_

_John nodded and turned back to Elizabeth. "Give me a minute okay?" He walked back to the door and she looked around the room. There was a massive king size double bed with cream covers and a modern couch opposite it. Walking by the bed Elizabeth pulled back the curtains, which revealed French patio doors, and she opened them. _

_She was met by a gentle breeze and an astonishing view. Gasping she walked out onto the balcony and stood in awe of it's view. She could see the blue ocean with a touch of green in it and clear blue sky that stretched for miles._

_Suddenly a pair of hands had slipped around her waist and John's chin rested on her shoulder._

"_How amazing is this John?" Elizabeth murmured and she could feel him smile._

"_Very. But not as amazing as you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and Elizabeth spun and kissed him fully on the lips. _

_The kiss soon became more passionate and John began leading Elizabeth to the bed. As they moved, almost in perfect harmony, they began pulling off the few clothes they had on while still kissing lovingly._

_And that night they made love for the first time as a married couple._

END FLASHBACK

Elizabeth's eyes flung opened and took a shaky breath.

"I…I remember it!" She exclaimed and John cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" He asked astonished and both rose to their feet. They smiled at each other excitingly and John walked up to her. "You really can remember that night?"

"Yes, the view was spectacular." She said and then grinned cheekily. "We stayed up all night."

John grinned back and Elizabeth could see the tears in his eyes. _This must have been so hard for him _she realised and wanted to know where it all went wrong.

"So, what happened? How did I end up here?"

The happiness fell from his face and he moved back slightly. "Um…"

"Please John. I know this hard for you. But I really have no idea what happened." Elizabeth pleaded. He sighed and nodded but remained a safe distance away.

"We had only been married for 5 months when you were asked to go back to Afghanistan and something happened. I'm not sure because it was classified and you didn't want to talk about it. There was some mention of a hostage situation but I never discovered what really happened. When you returned you were distant, " He choked out the last part and Elizabeth grabbed his hand. Looking up startled at the intimate act and he squeezed her hand.

"Please, what happened?"

"I honestly don't know. After we were married everything was perfect. Sure we had our ups and downs but what new couple doesn't? But when you came back we began arguing more. It was like you didn't want to be around me and then you became mad when I had to leave for the air force.

We wouldn't even sleep together some nights, you slept in the guestroom. I even tried suggesting you get some professional help but it just made you angrier. Sometimes I caught you writing in one of those journals and when I asked you about it you started babbling about people and other planets. It was as if you were somewhere else. Then, one night, you came to me and…you know."

Elizabeth stifled a small smile at his childlike expression as if embarrassed saying the word 'sex'. His dark eyes removed any humour she felt and realised something horrible happened. "What did I do?" She cautiously asked.

"When you woke up you didn't know who I was. You started screaming and tried to run away from me. Whenever I approached you started yelling at me, at one point you called me…Koyla." He said still struggling to tell her. "When I got too close you began hitting me and then…you got my hand gun and pointed it at me."

Elizabeth let go of his hand and stepped back. How could she have done that? Fighting to keep her breath steady she managed to gasp out, "I didn't, did I?"

His eyes told her everything and she shook her head pushing away the tears. "No, no, I would never hurt you John!"

John sighed fighting his own tears and pulled up his top. And there it was – a scar almost 4cm long on the left side of his chest. "You…you didn't even call for an ambulance. It wasn't until Rodney happened to call round and he saw what had had happened and called 911." He lost the fight and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Elizabeth's breathing became erratic again and she fell to the floor. The reality of what she'd done was too much to think about. Even in Atlantis she had never fired a gun. John ran a hand through his hair again and leaned against the wall. Both struggled to calm down and finally silence filled the room. Seeing Elizabeth was clearly shaken up by this John carried on with the story reluctantly.

"I was in a coma for almost a month and took me four to recover after I woke up. Rodney had taken care of everything and at first I was furious that they had put you in here. But when I came to see you…you referred to me as Major and then a Lt. Colonel. And, although you still talked to me as if we were friends, you were formal. All you ever talked about were people, half of them I had never heard of, other planets and…about Simon."

His voice hitched at the name and Elizabeth groaned. In this other so-called imaginary world Simon had been her partner. She and John were just two people thrown together by the mission to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"When the Dr Beckett showed me those journals, it seemed as though you'd been living another life. And you cared more about Simon than me."

Elizabeth's head snapped up at that last comment. "No, that's not true! While, yes he is my, I mean _was _my boyfriend, I still care a great deal for you John. I always have!"

They stared at each other and finally John seemed to accept her explanation. The atmosphere was tense again and neither knew what to do. Watching him carefully, Elizabeth realised what it was John needed and how she was going to get out of this tiny padded cell.

Slowly she rose to her feet and walked up to him. Reaching out Elizabeth gently brushed his cheek with her hand and he grabbed her wrist holding it there.

"John, I'm so…I'm so sorry for what I've done." She told him enjoying feeling his hot skin in her palm. It seemed to ground her and finally she was willing to accept this to be her reality. "But I'm better now. I promise. I just need time to figure things out."

His eyes told her he understood and removed her hand but still held it tightly in his. Cupping her cheek he lowered his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Liz. I never stopped." He whispered and he gently kissed her on the mouth.

At first Elizabeth was surprised but then realised it felt so natural and let herself kiss him back.

**A/N: Long winded I know! Next one might take longer but I'll try my best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and even some newbies in there too. I am having so much fun writing this so I hope I don't get bored as I always do. I'm surprised this story has lasted 7 chapters and I'm not even done yet! Thought it would only last 3.**

**ryn: Glad you're enjoying my stories and thanks for reviewing.**

**Belisse: How is this happening to Liz? Not sure even I know! LOL.**

**Elvinborn: Hope you're getting the chapters okay now.**

**Ashkash: I've got an idea for Kavanaugh. He'll pop up soon!**

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth smiled thinking about her first kiss with John. She took a deep breath and felt extremely relaxed finally lying out in the fresh air. She was now allowed outside to sit in the massive garden along with other patients. After wandering around observing the unfamiliar surroundings a couple of days ago, she had found a clear grassy spot and claimed it as her own.

After their kiss 4 days ago, John had come back everyday and told Elizabeth some more about their life together and she could actually visualise half the stuff he was telling her. The house they shared in DC, their new one in Colorado Springs (just an hour from the institute), their holidays together and even some of John's arguments with Rodney. Despite their fights the two seemed to have helped each other during her absence and it was comforting to know John hadn't been alone. .

Elizabeth had finally pushed any nagging thoughts about this reality to the back of her mind although kept a grip on them, reluctant to let go completely. John must have told Dr Beckett some good news because after her 'husband' left she was told she could leave her cell the next day with the others for an hour. Since then she had been out everyday enjoying the good weather.

Lost in her own thoughts Elizabeth was startled by a man standing near her, mumbling to himself. Squinting in the sunlight she could just make out the outline of his face and her stomach churned when she saw a black curly ponytail swaying in the wind.

"Kavanaugh?" She asked in disbelief and the man's head snapped up.

"What? Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the stuck up tone in his voice and sat up while shrugging her shoulders. "Heard someone calling you the other day."

"Please!" He spat and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? _They _sent you, didn't they?"

Elizabeth sighed and wished she'd never spoken to him in the first place. "I'm afraid not. Besides, why on Earth would _they _be interested in you Kavanaugh?"

The irritating man flicked his ponytail and gave her a smug smile. "Because I am the most cleverest man on this stinking planet. And I have a theory that the air force is involved as well." Glancing around him he bent down so she could hear his whisper. " All those secret projects and missions? They're up to something. My guess is breeding a new alien species and they are using us to experiment on."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh at his conspiracy and lifted her eyebrows in disbelief. Kavanaugh scowled and stood up straight again.

"I bet you're a private sent here to spy on me! Well, I'll never be experimented on, never!"

Elizabeth shook her head and stood up. "Relax, I'm not a spy. Besides, the air force doesn't have privates."

And with that last, familiar comment she spun on her heel and walked away leaving the distraught patient seething. "Damn air force! She better keep away from me!" He muttered and then began watching the sky for any signs of a suspicious looking aircraft.

As the nurses began rounding up the patients Carson Beckett fell into step with Elizabeth. Even his attitude towards her had changed slightly and she felt more comfortable around him.

"Elizabeth." He greeted and she smiled back. "I'm glad you and John discussed your past. Do you feel more settled now?"

"I thought he wasn't supposed to have told me anything?"

"Well, since you've started remembering things I guess it has helped."

"Yeah. I really do feel better now Dr Beckett. Seeing John just, it just brought me home." Elizabeth said happily and the medic nodded understandingly.

Suddenly they were at his office and he opened the door. "Well, if you come in I have some more good news for you."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she slid past him excitedly. His office was a cream colour and had a massive window that over looked the garden. Four filing cabinets lined one side of the room and a couch sat on the other. In the middle of the room sat a desk with paper scattered over it. Carson pointed to the chair and Elizabeth sat down. She watched as the doctor pulled out a file from one of the large metal drawers and sat in his own seat across from his patient.

"As I said before I talked with your husband and we both agree you've made progress this week. Although your memories are still not completely back I have recommended that perhaps you should go home with John. Being in familiar surroundings may help."

Elizabeth's heart leapt and grinned. "That would be…wonderful!" She had to fight the urge to climb over the table and hug him. "When? When can I go?"

Carson clasped his hands and leant on the desk. "Well, the paper work is almost done so I've suggested that John come for you tomorrow morning at 10." Before Elizabeth could speak again Carson portrayed a stern expression. "But, this is only temporarily Elizabeth. If at anytime you resort back to violent behaviour you will be sedated and brought back here."

Elizabeth nodded taking in his warning and promised herself this would go well. "How long is this for?"

"For a month trial period. Provided you're okay being there then it'll be just a check up every month. I'll come visit you within the next two weeks to see how everything is." He explained and then smiled indicating the end of their meeting.

"Thank you so much doctor." Elizabeth said and Carson called for a nurse to walk her back to her cell.

Elizabeth went to sleep that night feeling relaxed knowing tomorrow she was going to see the outside world and be with John again. However, when she woke up from her deep slumber the next morning she had to push away the voices swirling in her head and realised she was sweating again. Scared this would affect her leaving Elizabeth decided to not to mention the voices she heard and began preparing herself for the real world.

After a shower and a change of clothes Elizabeth was ready to go and flung her arms around John when he arrived to pick her up at the front doors. Carson allowed the couple their moment of normality before launching into the rules again. With their arms around each other both listened intently to the doctor and then thanked him for his help.

Holding hands John lead Elizabeth to his car and opened the door for her. Before climbing in she cupped his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go home?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh yes. I can't wait." She replied softly and they shared another tender kiss before breaking apart and stepping into the car.

As they drove away Elizabeth glanced back at the institute and bit her lip. Suddenly she felt John grab her hand and squeeze it. Turning to him, he took his eyes off the road for a second and said, "It's okay Liz. Everything will be okay now."

Elizabeth gazed at him and then gave him a brilliant smile, which he returned. Then both looked out the front window anticipating their return to normal life.

**A/N: So next will be John and Liz back at home. How does it go?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. Just to let you know when picturing the house and street I imagined Wisteria Lane from Desperate Housewives, just in case the description ain't that clear. Some might find this chapter long and boring but please give it a chance and review.**

**Ashkash: This is getting scary! LOL. Although I did think about making him a nurse, in fact quite a few characters were going to appear working in the hospital but I wanted to move away from there.**

**Puzzler: Thanks for adding me to your AA list. Will it be a dream or something more sinister? (CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC)**

**dark faith5: At least you reviewed hun! You always do so thanks. Glad you're liking it.**

**Blue Banrigh: I know which episode you're talking about in Buffy but I honestly didn't think about that when I was writing it. Will it be a case of choosing a reality or not? Hmmm…Thanks for reviewing!**

**kathgrr: I'm glad you think I'm getting better coz I worry I get worse as I go on! Thanks!**

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth held her breath when John turned right off of the main road and entered a large expanding street. They were the most beautiful houses the doctor had ever seen and she her heart began to race as they pulled into a driveway half way down the street.

Elizabeth could only gaze at the house In front of them and John took her hand.

"This is home." He told her quietly watching his wife's face carefully for a reaction. When her mouth suddenly split into a brilliant smile John knew today was going to be a good day. "Come on."

Both opened their doors and stepped out of the car. Slamming the door shut Elizabeth glanced around the street. It really was perfect. Big houses with lush, green lawns, long driveways and white garage doors. The sounds of children's laughter could be heard and dogs barking. Tall oak trees stood after every two houses and Elizabeth felt like she had just stepped into a classy TV show.

"This is exactly how you reacted the first time we came here." John told her leaning on the front of the car. "I knew as soon as you saw it we were going to live here."

Elizabeth grinned and turned to face him. "It is pretty perfect." John nodded in agreement then glanced at their own front door. "So, is it just as perfect inside as out?" She asked barely containing the excitement in her voice.

Her husband shrugged dramatically. "Why don't we find out?"

Reaching out his left hand Elizabeth smiled and grasped it tightly. Walking up to the brown door she watched as John fumbled with the key and then open it with a sigh. As he let it swing open he stood back to let her walk in first.

Biting her lip anxiously Elizabeth cautiously stepped in and was immediately hit by an aroma that was unmistakingly John. This was what home smelled like and she immediately relaxed. They were in the hall and a coat stand stood in the corner. It wasn't covered in jackets; just the odd one or two, which she presumed, were John's. Once halfway down the hall on the left was an archway that led to the lounge and on the other side was the dinning room with a spectacular beech table and chairs. Just by the rooms was a tall staircase that led upstairs and Elizabeth knew there were three bedrooms and a spacious bathroom up there. Not sure of how she knew this Elizabeth mentally shrugged and continued to admire what she'd seen so far.

Two hands slipped around her waist and John's cheek was suddenly pressed against hers.

"So?"

"It's…it's beautiful." She said and she felt him tighten his embrace. "It feels so familiar now. And I'm guessing the kitchen is behind that door there." She said pointing towards it.

"Yup! _Our _kitchen Liz."

Elizabeth smiled and with John still behind her lead them into the large kitchen. Not that she really cared much for kitchens but even the diplomat had to admit theirs was lovely. They also had French patio doors that led into a large back garden. It now occurred to Elizabeth that they bought this house in the hopes of having a family. She couldn't help but giggle at the idea of miniature John's running around with messy black hair causing havoc.

"What?" John asked confused.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just-"

"Happy." He finished for her and she spun to kiss him firmly on the lips. Pulling back she prodded him gently with a finger.

"It's even clean and very tidy."

"Yeah, well I am a very tidy guy." John said with a smirk and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You tidied it last night didn't you?"

"Yup."

They laughed again and John suddenly had a twinkle in his eyes. "So, would you like to come upstairs?" Elizabeth's happy face became nervous and he sighed. "Sorry. You just got here and I'm expecting you-"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you, waiting for me." Elizabeth told him quietly. "I just need time to find my feet again."

John cupped her cheek. "I'm just glad you're back with me Liz. I'd wait forever."

They shared another lingering kiss but were interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get that." John said and left Elizabeth in the kitchen. She frowned. _It's all pretty perfect, too perfect _She thought _Relax Elizabeth; you're home with John now. That's all that matters._

Her thoughts were broken when she heard two familiar voices in the hall with John. As they came closer she smiled when she recognised them. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Aiden and Teyla.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla exclaimed and immediately embraced the woman. Elizabeth hugged her back noticing her accent was slightly different to what she thought it was. She sounded more American if that was possible. "We've missed you around here."

Letting each other go Aiden then approached and also gave Elizabeth a hug. This surprised her and realised the four must have become close before she left. As Aiden stepped back he glanced between Sheppard and Weir and gave them a cheeky grin.

"So, how's it going?" He asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"Better, thanks for asking." She replied and John joined her resting his arm around her waist. Their guests smiled knowingly at the intimate action glad to see them happy again.

"I told Aiden we should wait until you were settled in properly but he couldn't wait." Teyla explained as the man in question gave them a sheepish smile.

"He's like a kid." John muttered and received a swat from Elizabeth.

"No, it's okay. Actually, why don't we have dinner tomorrow night?" Elizabeth asked surprised at her own offer. Everyone stared for a minute then Teyla shrugged.

"If it is okay with you?"

John glanced at Elizabeth with wide eyes and she nodded. "We can catch up." Another exchange of glances between the group and Aiden clapped his hands.

"Dinner would be great!"

"Then it's settled. Say, half 7?" John asked and was met by three heads nodding. "Good."

"Well, we'll leave you two alone and see you tomorrow." Teyla announced and both gave a final wave before seeing themselves out.

John faced his wife. "Are you sure about dinner?"

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly and leant her hands on his chest. "Positive. Time to move on with my life."

* * *

Pulling on her pyjama bottoms, small chequered shorts, Elizabeth examined herself in the bathroom mirror. She had some colour back in her cheeks and looked more relaxed than earlier. As she slid the white cotton strappy top over head she thought about her day.

After their neighbours had left Elizabeth and John had gone for a walk to the nearest park and spent the day generally outside. Having spent forever being in a small white cell Elizabeth was in no hurry to return to the indoors so they stayed out for lunch.

John had then cooked her a romantic meal and they had spent the night looking through photo albums. Elizabeth smiled to herself thinking about how cosy she had felt leaning in his strong arms and couldn't believe she had ever forgotten this life. It was wonderful.

"Liz?" John called from the bedroom. "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his repetitive worrying question. "I'll be there in a minute."

Taking one final look she switched off the light and closed the door behind her. Walking back into the dimly lit bedroom she saw John was already in the right side of the bed and had pulled back the covers on what appeared to be her side. Frowning momentarily at this John shrugged.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. _I always sleep on the right _she thought but decided it was another mistake so chose to ignore the nagging feeling that had returned. "Nothing."

Slipping into bed John's arms were immediately around her and Elizabeth snuggled into him. She rested her head on his covered chest and listened to the steady heartbeat. As slumber threatened to take her Elizabeth fought to keep awake so she could enjoy the feeling of being with someone again. But she knew she was losing and let the darkness come. Just before she was completely gone she heard her husband whisper,

"I love you Elizabeth"

* * *

_Wake up Elizabeth! Don't let them take you. You're stronger than that! Please. _More and more voices screamed at her and Elizabeth tried to single them out but it was no use. Screaming at them to shut up she flung her eyes open and sat up straight in bed.

Glancing frantically around the dark room she saw John looking at her with scared eyes. Trying to calm her breathing Elizabeth gripped the covers.

"It was just a nightmare." John told her soothingly and cautiously reached for her hand. She grabbed his and squeezed it tightly. "Look at me Liz, look at me." He ordered gently and she looked into his eyes. "This is real. Us, me, this is real."

As her breathing finally slowed down she nodded and then took one deep breath. "I'm sorry. I…I was so scared."

"I know." John said and pulled her hand. "Come on, relax." Leaning back so she could rest against him Elizabeth tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling that had consumed her and copied his action.

Once again she listened to his the calming sounds of his heart's rhythm but she still could not sleep. Once sure John was fast asleep again Elizabeth quietly moved away from him and stood up. Unsure of what to do she was suddenly drawn towards the window. Tip toeing towards it she pulled back the curtain and looked out. The view was breath taking.

Miles and miles of ocean stretched before her and the sky was lit up with a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. She could feel a slight breeze and shivered with excitement. This was a sight she had written about in the journals, something to do with Atlantis.

"Elizabeth please wake up." A voice quietly begged and she turned to see John standing with his back to her.

He didn't acknowledge her and she saw he was cradling someone in his arms. Reaching out to touch his shoulder he suddenly disappeared and Elizabeth found herself back in the bedroom. She looked once again out of the window.

While she could see the sun rising in the distance all she could see were other houses stretching for miles. The window wasn't even open so even the breeze remained a mystery. Sighing frustratingly she glanced at the peaceful form of her husband.

Yip, the nagging feelings were back but Elizabeth had to be careful or she'd end up back in that hell of a cell.

**A/N: Please R'n'R. I intentionally made some things sound out of place. So hopefully you think it adds to the effect of the story and not because I am a sucky writer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I felt bad for taking so long to post chapter 8 I thought I'd get this one up too. As always taa for the reviews, always bring a smile to my face (well, unless they totally pan my writing in which case I scowl) but so far you've all been kind to me with this one.**

**I was watching the episode Home again from season 1 and I'm sorry but they're so setting it up for a John and Liz ship. It then becomes obvious later on in the Storm/Eye. Do you not agree? Sorry, just had to voice my opinion instead of shouting at the TV! (Great, you must all think I'm very mad huh? Lol.)**

**ErabuHikari: I know I don't normally give much away in my author's notes but there will be no robots I'm afraid, LOL. Or will there? Hmmmm…**

**johnliz4ever: Thank you so much for the review and saying such nice things about my descriptions. I actually have a picture of a sunrise like that in my head which is where my inspiration came from. Don't worry I used 'unmistakingly' and I'm not sure it's a word either!**

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth took another gulp of coffee and glanced at the paper in front of her. She had been up since the nightmare and once recovered from the experience by the window decided to give upon sleep and explore the house. But not before John had become very touchy during his sleep and Elizabeth had to fight the urge to wake him up and satisfy them both.

After roaming the hall and ransacking each room she had finally noticed it was almost 8 and that John would be awake soon. Not wanting to freak him out again she had made her way to the kitchen and made coffee and breakfast.

Placing the mug back on the table Elizabeth continued to read the fascinating article about space anomalies but was distracted by the thumping coming down the stairs. The door burst open and her husband walked in with a bright and cheery face.

"Good morning!" He almost sang and gave her a peck on the cheek. Seeing his breakfast and cup of coffee sitting out for him he grinned. "You made me breakfast? Thanks!"

Sitting down at the other end of the table he began to munch on his toast and watched Elizabeth. "Whatcha reading?"

"Just stuff about space." Elizabeth told him and then closed the paper to show how unimportant it was.

"Space huh? It's a big place and that was pretty vague." John stated and Elizabeth shrugged it off. "Okay. Did you sleep better after you woke up?"

The concern was back in his eyes and she became worried he would see just how tired she was from lack of sleep. "Yeah, until someone's hands began roaming." She said with a smirk and he smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. Still haven't grown out of that." He admitted but she knew he didn't want to. "So, looking forward to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. I was meaning to ask you, are they married?"

"Yeah, for almost a year now. You uh, missed the wedding." He told her adverting his eyes for only a second. "They've been great neighbours."

There was an awkward silence, which Elizabeth decided to break. "How long do you have off? I don't want to keep you away from the job too long."

"Oh I've got till next week. Don't worry. They know I need this time with you."

Elizabeth shot him a grateful smile. "Good. So, what do you have in store for me today?"

At this question John stood up and walked round beside her. Standing up so he could hold her Elizabeth slipped her arms around his waist.

"I thought we could go into town for a while, maybe pop in to see Rodney."

"Right, it's Saturday!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "We could have lunch with him!"

John smiled at her excitement. "Sure. Why don't you get dressed and I'll phone him?"

Elizabeth had forgotten she was still in her pyjamas and blushed. _He's my husband for god's sake! He's seen me naked!_

"I'll grab a quick shower first." She told him and then reluctantly left him to go upstairs.

* * *

"Oh please! Ice hockey is way better than football John!"

"Rodney, you don't even like the damn sport!"

"That's not the point!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as they continued arguing over the petty subject and sipped her glass of orange juice. They had just had a lovely lunch in the local café in town then John had to bring up the latest American football match. The conversation had then rapidly declined into a battle between the American and Canadian sports.

"What about baseball?" She asked in the hopes of joining in but was met by two 'are you kidding?' look so kept quiet.

"Football is more manly" John stated.

"Right and I suppose large guys with massive wooden sticks are just girly huh?" Rodney shot back.

"Football players bash into one another. Now that's brutal!"

"Hockey players bang into walls!"

"Balls cause some nasty damage if thrown in the wrong direction!"

"Oh and pucks are just delightful to hit with!"

John opened his mouth to respond but couldn't think of anything else to say. Both men glared at each other then John finally decided to take the high road.

"Didn't' your little sister ice skate?"

"That's…that-" Rodney stuttered and then bowed his head as if to surrender and John let out a whoop.

"Wow. That was…stimulating!" Elizabeth muttered sarcastically. "You know I really think I learned something here today."

John smiled apologetically and Rodney scowled at her. "Nice to see you've got your sense of humour back Liz!"

"Thank you Rodney." She said and John laughed.

Despite the pathetic discussion that had just taken place the afternoon had been quite relaxing being with her husband and best friend. Although they had trouble seeing eye to eye they both seemed to genuinely care for Elizabeth and she appreciated them both being there. Now she was looking forward to tonight's meal with Aiden and Teyla.

* * *

John whistled as he stirred the chicken sizzling in the roasting pan and Elizabeth watched him from the doorway. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone along with another pair of dark jeans. He looked hot she decided and realised this man seemed to turn her on more than Simon ever did. _Or at least I imagined he did _she thought a bit confused.

After another few minutes of silent observing John noticed her standing in the doorway and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." He said and then sat the spatula on the worktop. Elizabeth walked forward taking in the mouth-watering aroma filling the kitchen and saw John look her up and down.

Searching through her closet Elizabeth had found she owned many different outfits and decided to go for a dark brown halter neck and a fitted black skirt with black sandals. She watched John take in her appearance and then run a hand through his hair that was slightly less wild than normal.

"You look, wow!" Was all he could say and she grinned shyly at him. "It's been a while since I've seen you in something like that."

Elizabeth slowly walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck. "Well maybe tonight you'll see a little bit more after our guests leave." She suggested in a silky voice to which he raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" He asked and she kissed him gently so answer him. "You know I could phone and cancel dinner-"

Elizabeth giggled and pulled away. "Oh no! I want to see Aiden and Teyla. You'll just have to wait."

John groaned and then both jumped when the pan hissed loudly. "Whoops! Nearly burnt dinner!" He joked and Elizabeth picked up the wine glasses and went to set them on the dinning room table.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Elizabeth went to greet their friends. As everyone sat laughing at a story involving John and a potty mouth grandma Elizabeth allowed herself a minute of contentment. For the past hour they had all been enjoying the evening and she had been gently reminded of Teyla and Aiden's lives.

Aiden was in the marines and so spent a lot of time abroad. At the moment he was on holiday and trying to spend as much time with friends and family as he could. Teyla was a nursery teacher and also taught kickboxing in her spare time. They both had been through some rough times with their families but were deeply in love, which was very apparent. At points during the evening she saw John glance at her and they would share a small smile relishing in the pleasant atmosphere.

Now all three courses were finished John was topping up the wine and Aiden was explaining how he managed to get knocked out during a paintball match with some friends including John.

"I'm running as fast as I can from Stackhouse, John's trying to cover me when I dive out of the way and…" Aiden trailed evidently embarrassed by the events when John finished for him.

"And he banged his head!" He blurts out and everyone burst into laughter. "Most of us have bruises or cuts from the pellets but Aiden manages to sustain the most critical injury by showing off!"

Just as Aiden began protesting at John's last remark Elizabeth suddenly felt dizzy and suddenly she was in a darker room sitting at an unusual table across from Teyla, Aiden and John. They were still talking away but she couldn't hear what they were saying and noticed they were wearing different outfits. All three were wearing the Atlantis jackets Elizabeth had written and had memories about.

Staring at John she suddenly became aware of a voice calling to her and noticed it was he who was speaking to her.

"Liz? Liz? Are you okay?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth saw she was back in the brightly lit dinning room and the other three were watching her with concerned faces.

"Yeah. I'm fine. " She uttered and then stood up. "Sorry, too much wine probably. I'm just going to the bathroom. Excuse me."

As she left the room she could feel their watchful eyes follow her and immediately splashed her face with cold water when she was in the bathroom. Gazing worryingly at her reflection in the mirror Elizabeth scolded herself for ruining a lovely evening. _Wait a minute; it's not completely ruined._ She realised _it was just a stupid illusion! _And as she left the bathroom she was determined to have a normal evening.

* * *

The rest of the night went by fine and as the couple said goodnight to their neighbours Elizabeth let out a happy sigh while kicking off her sandals. Going back into the dinning room John grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why?" She asked innocently not attempting to hide her tipsiness.

"I just thought you were acting a bit odd earlier, you know during that a paintball story?" He prodded gazing at her with apprehensive eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. "Elizabeth assured him. "I was just feeling the effects of the wine. It's been a while since I've had that much to drink!"

John laughed at her as she pointed accusingly at him. "Yeah it was part of my elaborate scheme to take advantage of you!"

"I thought so!" She said narrowing her eyes playfully and then kissed him forcefully. Expecting him to respond as such Elizabeth was surprised when he pulled away. "What? Do you want to tidy up first?"

John shook his head. "No. I have something to give you. Come upstairs."

As he led them to their bedroom she frowned as he opened the top drawer of his bedside cabinet and took out a small jewellery box.

It took Elizabeth a minute to realise what exactly was in the box and she gasped slightly when it came to her. Walking up to her John sighed.

"I was going to wait until I brought this up in case things didn't go well and I know you've only been home two days…but I feel like things are finally back on track."

Elizabeth smiled seeing his nervous expression. "I feel the same way."

His smile was one of relief and he took a deep breath before carrying on. "When I…lost you, I kept this hoping one day I would put it back on you finger. Now…" He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond engagement ring and a silver wedding band. She recognised them immediately and looked up to see John gazing lovingly at her. Smiling back she stifled a giggle as he knelt on one knee and gently took her left hand.

"Elizabeth, will you do me the honour of wearing these rings again?" He asked in a hopeful voice and Elizabeth honestly thought she was going to cry.

"Yes." She whispered and bit her lip as he slid both rings onto her fourth finger.

Trying to push back the tears Elizabeth pulled him back up and hugged him tightly. She knew he was fighting the tears as well by his ragged breaths and they stood in the embrace for several peaceful minutes.

Having used this time to compose themselves both pulled back to look intently at each other. John leant in first giving her a tender kiss which she matched. The loving kiss soon became more heated and John's hands began to roam over her bare back as hers ruffled his hair. As his hands made their way down to the bottom of her back he gently pushed her against the wall and Elizabeth gasped when he moved his mouth to her neck.

The moment was becoming more passionate and Elizabeth shivered at John undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She then responded by unbuttoning his shirt as he continued kissing her and took great delight in feeling his own bare skin once the shirt had been disposed of. Not wanting to stop there she proceeded to undo his belt and let John get rid of the rest while he teased her neck with light kisses.

John then grabbed her waist and began pulling her back to the bed and as he sat down Elizabeth practically straddled him. He used this opportunity to release the tie on her halter neck and Elizabeth undid the bottom button while he removed her strapless bra.

Pausing for a moment John looked at Elizabeth while cupping her face both breathing heavy. "I love you." He told her and she smiled back.

"I love you too."

Their declaration was then sealed with another breath taking kiss and Elizabeth pushed John back so he was on his back. After a minute of teasing him he then flipped her so he was above her and began trailing kisses down her body.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and groaned in ecstasy feeling John move down her body, knowing this was one experience she wanted to be real.

**A/N: Aaah! I just wrote a kinda raunchy scene! Or was it pathetic? Let me know please. Also I dropped in a few spoilers from season 1, did you pick up on them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I'm flinging these chapters at you but it's because I've got assignments coming up so I was hoping to finish this first. As of the 2nd of June I'll be on holiday so I'll be writing more fics. I should have said in the previous chapter that nursery is I think the round about the same stage as kindergarten in America. I wasn't sure if Americans used that expression so Teyla was basically a kindergarten teacher. But if you knew that then sorry for insulting your intelligence! LOL.**

**Yup, the bits from season 1 included Suspicion and Hide and Seek.**

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth smiled as she felt her husband's breath tickle her bare neck and continued drawing circles on the back of his hand. John's arms were protectively wrapped around her naked waist and she had her back to him. She knew he was fast asleep but Elizabeth was too scared to copy him for fear of having weird dreams again. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their amazing night together.

Glancing at the alarm clock Elizabeth saw it was nearly 8 AM so she gently removed John's hands from her skin and quietly slid out of bed. She giggled when John groaned unconsciously and felt proud of the fact she could do that to him even when he was sound asleep.

Just as she was about to leave the bedroom Elizabeth suddenly found herself staring at a stained glass door that slid open to reveal a dull corridor. Glancing behind her she saw an unusual looking bed in an alien looking room. She immediately recognised it as the quarters she imagined living in on Atlantis.

Feeling the panic rise within her again Elizabeth shook her head violently and left the room. Walking quickly down the dark corridor she kept looking around her with frantic turns of the head before jumping with fright spotting her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Taking slow steady breaths Elizabeth grasped the rim of the sink and stared at her pale self in the mirror.

"This is real, this is real…" She mumbled quietly and glanced at the shower.

Reaching for the taps she made sure the water was relatively warm before placing her whole body underneath the flowing stream. Keeping her face completely in the water she tried to push away the images of Atlantis that she had tried to assure herself were illusions and only illusions. Her real life was here with John.

_Then why do you keep seeing these visions Elizabeth? Why do things feel out of place? Who are you really?_

"No, no…" she gasped into the water and then jumped again when she felt a body pressed up against her.

"Morning Liz" John whispered and she turned to see him grinning.

The warm water flowing down her body along with the sight of John with her in the shower was enough to push any nagging thoughts of this reality out of the window again.

And as John captured her wet lips in a passionate kiss Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and they made love again pressed up against the damp wall.

* * *

When the salad was placed in front of Elizabeth she had to hold back the nausea she felt rising to her throat. It was the middle of the afternoon and the couple had just dragged themselves out of bed. Despite feeling completely satisfied Elizabeth was now thinking over the images she had seen and glanced up at John as he drank his coffee. She knew he was extremely happy about last night, having been frustrated for so long without her, and she really didn't want to wreck his good mood.

But she was finding it hard to forget about Atlantis again and knew, having encountered that mist race when they first arrived in the city, the only way to deal with situations like this was to confront them. At first weary that this could be another reality fabricated by the non-corporeal race Elizabeth watched her 'husband' carefully but could not find any flaws.

Sighing sadly Elizabeth pushed her plate away along with the mug of steaming black coffee, which caused John to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"What?" He asked eyes wide with concern.

"John, what's going on here?" She asked firmly staring straight into his eyes.

A look of confusion spread across his face. "Huh?"

Elizabeth looked down at the table and then back up. She knew he was going to act hurt once this conversation started but she couldn't allow that to stop her from obtaining answers.

"I keep seeing images of Atlantis." As John's mouth opened to respond Elizabeth jumped in first. "I know it's meant to be a delusion but I'm beginning to doubt that. Who are you really?"

John also pushed away his plate and mug. "Liz, it's me – John. Your husband. I'm not some alien or evil man trying to kill you. Atlantis does not exist, I do."

Staring at him for a few minutes Elizabeth saw the hurt and frustration flashing in his eyes but was not going to buy it. Just as she was about to respond John stood up and came round to kneel beside her chair.

"Liz, I know this has been hard for you." He admitted placing a hand over hers. "But surely last night was proof enough of my love for you and how real this reality is."

Elizabeth gazed at him for a minute and then slowly nodded her head in acceptance. Leaning forward to kiss him she savoured the feel of his lips and silently prayed the images would stop coming to her.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" He asked his eyes displaying a look of anticipation. "Just the two of us? Then we could take a stroll and look at the stars, huh?"

Laughing at his childlike expression Elizabeth kissed him firmly on the lips as a way of confirmation. "Sounds like a date!"

* * *

Holding each other's hands tightly John and Elizabeth strolled along the quiet local park admiring the bright sky. It was clear of clouds allowing the stars to shine brightly and Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of them. After walking a fair distance John pulled her off the cement path to a grassy opening and both sat down.

They had just had a delicious Italian meal and the couple had welcomed the fresh air. Glancing around seeing other couples and families exploring the park Elizabeth was reminded of being on holiday and was amazed at how warm and content she actually felt.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw John fall back so he was lying down and laughing she mimicked him. Heads and arms slightly touching they both gazed at the sky.

"You know I've never been good a naming the stars or constellations." He noted and pointed up to a group. "What's that called again?"

Elizabeth turned to stare at him in disbelief. "You don't know that one? Orion's Belt?"

"Right!" John exclaimed and rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's been a while since I've watched the sky!"

Elizabeth laughed at his poor attempt for an excuse but then let it die away when she realised what he had just said. John was a smart man. A very smart man. And having been in the air force as a fighter pilot or flying Black Hawks surely he knew more than that about the sky? The uneasy feeling had returned and it wouldn't budge, especially when he began asking more questions about constellations. For a man who had been trying to convince her alien worlds didn't exist John was sure curious about their own universe.

Ignoring his question about another group of stars Elizabeth sat up and began looking around the park again. It was perfect. Too perfect. One aspect that struck her as odd was the lack of rubbish or bins. There were no sounds of nearby traffic or birds in the trees. Come to think of it there wasn't even a breeze and the trees stood perfectly still. She then noticed too that the other visitors had now strangely disappeared. It was only her and John in this perfect park.

"Liz?" John asked as he sat up beside her and gently grasped her arm.

Unable to look at him Elizabeth picked herself off the ground and began walking away. She was now shaking with fear positive she was not in the correct reality and whimpered when John grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"Liz what the hell is wrong with you!" He shouted and she shuddered at the loudness of his voice. When he saw this he relaxed his tight grip and then gently cupped her cheek. "Why don't we go home and enjoy the rest of our evening, huh?"

Seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes again it was then Elizabeth realised what his weapon had been all this time. Sex. Whoever this man really was had used her confused feelings for the real John Sheppard to abuse her mind and trust - but why?

Thinking back to whenever she had had a vision John had conviently become touchy feely. The first time, two nights ago, his hands had supposedly wandered during his sleep exciting Elizabeth. Then last night he had returned the wedding rings and then made love to her causing her to _wish_ Atlantis was not real. And then this morning when she had seen her quarters and the city's corridor John had joined her in the shower and again pleasured her into believing this was the real reality. When she had questioned him he had then declared his love again for her and moved on to discuss their evening plans.

Staring horrified at him Elizabeth stepped back and raised her hands waiting to defend herself.

"Stop it!" She cried and glared defiantly at him. "Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?"

At first the he pretended to look offended by the accusation but it soon dissipated and was replaced by a snarl. "Pathetic human! No wonder our kind find it so easy to _feed on you! _"

Elizabeth tried to hold back the scream as the ugly, terrifying appearance of a Wraith, replaced the handsome exterior of John Sheppard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Just one more to go after this!**

Chapter 11

Elizabeth gaped at the grotesque being leering before her and felt a wave of nausea rise up. Swallowing hard to push it back down she spun and immediately ran into another Wraith shuddering when it laughed mockingly.

Glancing frantically to the left and right Elizabeth saw two more of the enemy, who had appeared from nowhere, approach her so she was boxed in between four of them. Unable to see a way out of this trap she struggled for breath realising the inevitable.

Despite knowing how she must have reeked of fear Elizabeth still tried to stand straight and somehow found the strength to stare defiantly at the Wraith facing her.

Determined not to reveal anything as images of cullings and death flooded her mind Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"I will not tell you anything!" She spat and closed her eyes in an attempt to block the visions of her friends being feed upon.

When this began to work Elizabeth suddenly felt a hand wrap strongly around her neck and opened her eyes to see a Wraith's piercing stare.

"Oh but you will human!" It hissed and then in one forceful motion knocked the doctor over and pinned her to the hard ground.

The other Wraith remained standing circling the two on the ground, reinforcing their presence by laughing or goading at intervals. Grabbing the heavy Wraith's arms and then pressing against its shoulders Elizabeth let out a scream as she tried to push it off of her but knew it was no good.

Violently tipping her head back the Wraith was suddenly out of view but its breath still tickled her chin.

"Look at the sky!" It commanded in a loud growl.

Confused by the request Elizabeth tried to glance back at him but he jerked her neck again so all she could see was the pitch-black sky. It was now missing the stars and she fought to remain conscious as the Wraith's hold began to cut off her breathing.

"Picture your sky human!" The Wraith ordered again and Elizabeth flinched when some of its saliva landed on her face. "Tell me where your world is!"

It was then Elizabeth realised this had all been a ploy to reveal more about Earth in general as well as its position in space. Squeezing her eyes shut Elizabeth pictured the Pegasus Galaxy map often displayed on her laptop and cringed when the Wraith screamed in anger.

"No! Your own galaxy human!"

_Pegasus, Pegasus, Pegasus…_

"It is no use."

"She is better to feed upon!"

"Yes, feed! Feed!"

Elizabeth felt the tight grip on her neck disappear and sucked in all the breath she could. The Wraith remained on top of her legs and waist and Elizabeth reluctantly opened her eyes to see four pairs of eyes roaming her quivering body.

The air she could now breath was irrelevant as she knew the end was about to come in a horrible, painful death by a race that had already decimated hundreds of worlds and races.

Donning a hard expression Elizabeth watched the creepy smirks appear one by one on each Wraith's face and then fearfully watched the one flattening her as he raised his hand.

"Pathetic humans. We will feed!"

As it's hand slammed into her chest Elizabeth screamed and welcomed the bright white light that engulfed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last one (whimper), thanks for reviewing guys (whimper), you were all so nice about this one (whimper)…did I win an Oscar or something! Anihooo, seriously thanks to all who reviewed or just read this as it was something different I was trying.**

**elemental-sparky: thanks dude!**

**Ling-San: At least you came back and reviewed. Thanks!**

**TubaPrincess: Glad you were surprised.**

**Ashkash: Yep, wanted Liz to seem really strong so I'm glad that came across.**

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she winced when the bright lights caused a surge of pain to pulse through her skull. Blinking a couple of times so her vision would become more focussed she then heard voices. It was two men arguing and she was positive she knew who they were.

"It's off, okay! I double, then tripled checked!"

"It's still blinking!"

"It's on stand-by mode"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, hmm, look short of whacking it with a hammer I can't be sure-"

"That sounds like a good idea, Ford-"

"No, no, no!"

Elizabeth let out an involuntary cough and was immediately surrounded by four or five people staring down at her. Glancing nervously at each face she managed to put a name to each – Carson, Rodney, John, Teyla and Ford.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked in a hushed voice and Carson squeezed past the rest so he was at the head of the bed. "Is…is this real?"

The group exchanged confused looks and then looked at Carson for an explanation. Ignoring their stares he proceeded to examine Elizabeth's eyes and head.

"Aye, we're real love. I can promise you that." The medic confirmed, although the patient still looked unconvinced so he continued to explain what had happened to her.

"You were on P2S447 with Colonel Sheppard and his team when the Wraith attacked the planet."

John jumped in next before Rodney got the chance. "We, me and you, managed to get cut off from the rest and ended up taking a detour to the gate. Just as we were about to jump through you were shot with something in the head."

This time Rodney took over disregarding both Carson and John's scowls.

"It was a small round alien device that had attached itself to your temple. It was causing some unusual energy readings as well as-"

"Causing you to remain in a coma for almost two weeks." Carson finished and everyone looked at Elizabeth expectantly. The reaction they got however was a surprise.

"Don't lie to me again! I will not believe you this time!" She screamed and the group stepped back slightly when she sat up glaring. Watching them suspiciously the doctor slid out of bed so she was a safe distance from them. Suddenly she grabbed a scalpel and pointed it towards them.

"What have you done to me this time?"

Her voice was low and dangerous and Beckett coughed nervously. "Dr Weir, we've done nothing to you. I swear-"

"Stop it! I will not give you anything, nothing!" Her eyes were wild and John stared into them.

"Elizabeth, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. You're in Atlantis, safe."

As the pilot spoke Elizabeth began to panic and shook her head. "You won't fool me again." She whispered directing the statement at John.

He frowned seeing the terrified look in her eyes and barely heard Beckett's next words.

"Everyone else out please." He ordered and held up a hand to the colonel who he knew would protest. "Please colonel, she's very agitated. I think it would be best if you all leave."

Elizabeth waved the scalpel again as the crowd slowly exited the cubical. Behind a worried looking Carson she could see Sheppard take one last troubled look at her and for a second contemplated that this could be real.

Seeing Elizabeth become pensive Carson took a few careful steps towards her and held out a hand. "I need you to calm down Dr Weir. We have no idea why you don't trust us but I can assure you there's nothing to fear here."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it twice before speaking properly. "The Wraith."

"Aye, well, of course we have to fear the Wraith here but we're in no immediate danger. We fought them off, remember?"

She studied his face again but still no flaws were apparent. _They weren't the last time either._ Looking from the tiny knife in her hand to the doctor's face she finally placed it in his hand. Whether this was real or not it didn't matter, there was nothing she could do about it.

Letting out a relieved sigh Carson motioned to the infirmary bed and Elizabeth lay back down.

"Okay lass, why don't we start again?" He asked gently and pushed on when the woman consented. "As we said before the Wraith shot a device at you that embedded itself in your temple. When you fell through the gate the Colonel caught you but you appeared to be unconscious. Since then you had been in a coma until Sheppard made the tough decision of removing the device."

"Why was it a tough decision?" Elizabeth asked still glancing wearily around the medical bay.

"We couldn't run anymore tests on the device so long as it was attached to you. But that meant not finding out what it did, therefore how to remove it safely. I presented the options to the colonel and he decided you would want the device studied instead of keeping you in a coma. The lad found it very hard."

Elizabeth noted the sadness in the doctor's voice but this still did nothing to ease her agitated state. _How do I know this isn't a double fake out and he's a Wraith?_

"So, would you like to tell me what happened?" Carson asked with a steady voice, one of his classic signs of patience. He wouldn't push her if she didn't. Studying his face again Elizabeth sighed.

"To me, the past two weeks have been dream and a nightmare Carson." She admitted quietly and the medic's brow furrowed. "I remember running to the gate with Sheppard but then I woke up in mental institute back on Earth. According to another version of you I was crazy and that Atlantis didn't exist. It all felt so real."

After Elizabeth described all the events, minus some of the more intimate situations with John, a stunned silence filled the air and the doctor looked flabbergasted. Of all the possibilities discussed he had never imagined the device had been stimulating dreams.

"So, you were worried that this was still that reality?"

"I'm still worried."

Carson smiled understandingly and then glanced over his shoulder. Turning back he said, "Just give me a sec."

He disappeared behind another curtain and then came back with something in his hand. Peering at it he held it out so Elizabeth could see it clearly. It was a small round silver device, no bigger than a button. Seeing the tool it's appearance seemed vaguely familiar. Staring at it and then looking up at the medic she asked, "Have we seen these before?"

Carson shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It does however look similar to a Tok'ra memory recall device Stargate Command has encountered."

"Right." Elizabeth muttered recognising the name. It had been on a list given to the expedition team before leaving Earth. It described many alien machines that were considered dangerous and therefore told to watch out for. The recall chip had been used by the goual'd before and so was considered hazardous.

As they continued to fiddle with the device neither noticed another figure join them.

"You know Rodney's going to be pissed."

Both Carson and Elizabeth jumped and saw John with a smirk on his face.

"Colonel, I told you-" Carson began.

"I know I know. I just wanted to see how Dr Weir was doing." John assured him but was met by the Scot's stern glare. "Just for five minutes?"

"Nope! I want her to get some rest-"

"Rest? I've been asleep for almost two weeks Carson!" Elizabeth exclaimed but the man was not having any of it.

Pointing to John he barked, "Out!" and then turning to Elizabeth ordered, "Rest!"

Elizabeth and John made a 'tut' sound but complied. She lay back on the bed and glanced at Sheppard cautiously as he left. He shot her one of his trademark grins and then left. It certainly seemed like the real ones but she was still weary. Positive she would not be able to sleep it surprised her when her eyelids began to droop and her body felt drained of its energy. Slowly letting her eyelids get heavier Elizabeth sighed as she entered a deep slumber.

* * *

Rodney tapped his fingers on the briefing table to a silent tune and John glared at him while sorting through a deck of playing cards.

"Rodney, would you please stop doing that? It's giving me a headache." He gritted out but the scientist simply smirked back.

"Thinking too much are we Colonel?" He shot back.

"Yeah, but just ways to get rid of you. Don't worry too much about it." John quipped and then turned away to end the conversation. He heard a 'pah!" sound behind him and stifled a laugh but allowed a triumphant smile to show. Ford laughed and Teyla rolled her eyes. The man they were waiting on finally walked in and the large thin doors slid shut blocking out all other activity.

Since Elizabeth was in the infirmary Carson claimed her normal seat so he could brief the team.

"How is Dr Weir?" Teyla asked her worry clearly etched on her face.

"Better now." Carson confirmed and the group visibly relaxed. "It would seem the Wraith device was causing Dr Weir to dream."

His statement was met by silence and then Rodney broke it with an intelligent. "Huh?"

Carson cleared his throat signalling this would be a long and complicating explanation. "According to Dr Weir she has been experiencing another life all this time we thought she was unconcious. They fooled her into thinking she was delusional and had a completely different life on Earth."

"Why would they do that?" John asked the obvious question.

"Dr Weir and I believe the device is used to probe their victim's mind. In this case the Wraith wanted to learn more about Earth and its position in the Milky Way. At one point, in the dream, she was outside and was naming the constellations to a friend." When he said the last part his eyes quickly darted to John who didn't miss this. Making a mental note to enquire about it later he allowed the doctor to carry on. "They used several things to make her believe she was back on Earth and that Atlantis didn't exist. However she began to suspect otherwise and was eventually attacked by four Wraith illusions. Or minds, depending on how you look at it."

As the three men became confused Teyla intervened. "Using the probe they created a dream world based Dr Weir's memories and feelings. They then tried to trick her into giving away information by interacting with her through their mental abilities."

"Exactly." Carson said although he was sure the other three were still puzzled. But, like proud men, they nodded as if it all made sense. However, Beckett knew after this all three would individually corner him and he'd have to explain it all again.

"But she'll be okay now?" Rodney asked confidently.

"Well, I can't be sure. Having someone mess with your thoughts and feelings can be pretty damaging. I mean, look how she reacted when she woke up. She believed we were all Wraith."

"He's right." Teyla announced sadly. "It may take time for Dr Weir to trust any of us again."

Everyone's head dropped slightly and John pursed his lips as he tried to suppress the anger building up inside of him. It had taken all this time for the expedition team to trust each other but now they were a family built on that trust, despite a few niggles here and there.

One person had found it difficult establishing that trust with everyone, including himself. Elizabeth had dealt with insubordination from many officers, marines and scientists. Now she would feel edgy and weary around them when she should feel at home and safe.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the group stand up signalling the end of the briefing. Watching everyone else leave John cornered Carson before he could make an escape.

"So, can I see her properly now doc?" He asked not attempting to hide his desperation.

Carson rolled his eyes. He knew Elizabeth had dreamt being married to the air force officer and that seeing him was difficult. But he also knew she couldn't hide from the man forever.

"I'd give it another day Colonel. Just give her the time she needs to straighten things out in her own mind." He told him gently and the pilot reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Elizabeth turned another page of the heavy book she was reading and became so enthralled in the story did not hear the doors open. As John entered he saw the diplomat hadn't heard him so just stood for a minute watching her.

She was more relaxed, now being back in her own clothes, and had some colour back in her pale cheeks. He smiled as she giggled at a part in the book and couldn't believe she was sitting there before him.

John had been sure removing the device would kill her but had not seen any other options. He had actually cried the night before he made the decision worried whatever option he chose would kill her. Watching her in the coma for these weeks had been hell knowing she was still alive yet unable to wake. He had watched her almost every night and talked or read to her. On one desperate night he had actually carried her outside to the main balcony to give her fresh air and admire the sunrise together. Carson had been very pissed at this but had understood John's need to do it. He had run Atlantis during the day and then spent the night by Elizabeth's bedside.

So when she had stared at him with petrified eyes it had hurt. He hated the thought of her being scared of him. So he had done what Beckett had suggested and left her for a day. Now watching her read John was worried she would freak at him again.

As if sensing his stare Elizabeth glanced at him and smiled. "John."

Smiling back John grabbed a seat and pulled it to the bed. Sitting down she closed the book and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, you'd just been attacked by Wraith. Wraith pretending to be us. It's understandable." He said with sympathetic eyes.

Elizabeth gave a relieved sigh. "Good."

John looked around the infirmary and then grasped her hand. The intimate contact startled Elizabeth and she immediately pulled back.

"Sorry…sorry. I just-" He stuttered clearly beginning to panic.

"No, it's okay. I was just surprised. That's all." Elizabeth assured him and took his hand again. She gave it a squeeze and nodded. "I don't know what Dr Beckett told you about my…dream."

"He just said that it had seemed pretty real. And also that some of us popped up but that's all. Why?" He asked with raised eyebrows hoping she would elaborate.

"I just wondered. It felt very real John. I could touch things, feel and even speak to people."

"Did I show up?" He asked and didn't notice the flicker embarrassment on her face. "Is that why you were so scared of me yesterday?"

Elizabeth nodded hoping he couldn't see the flush she could feel creeping into her cheeks. "Yeah. All of you did. Even Kavanaugh."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, as a mental patient." Both paused and then burst into laughter.

"Oh, at least the Wraith got one thing right!" John choked out and that just made them laugh harder.

As their laughter finally abated Elizabeth took a deep breath and John wiped an eye. When he looked up he saw she was slightly flushed and then glanced around the room. Facing back with a twinkle in his eye he leant forward and whispered, "Want to go for a walk?"

Seeing the mischief beaming all over his face Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Carson said I was to stay here."

As soon as she had declined his offer Elizabeth realised she hadn't really been outside for weeks and that she missed the view. When he saw the distant look on her face John whipped out a piece of paper and looked around for a pen. Spotting one he grabbed it and quickly jotted down a note. Waving it around he raised an eyebrow.

"Last chance. Coming?"

Biting the side of her bottom lip Elizabeth knew it was wrong but desperately wanted to feel the breeze. Sighing she nodded and slid off the bed. Slipping into the pair of shoes sitting next to the chair Elizabeth felt like a kid again sneaking off somewhere without her parents' permissions. Once ready John pulled her arm and they left the infirmary.

They somehow made it to the main balcony without being stopped Elizabeth noticed. What she didn't know was that John had glared at anyone who had approached using his best 'back off buddy!' expression to keep them at bay. As soon as they stepped outside he saw her face light up and copied her pose when she leant against the railing.

They stood in silence for a few minutes taking in the view. Although Elizabeth felt odd being around John she knew he was trying his best to put her at ease and was grateful for it.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

All he received was a silent shake of the head and he gave her one nod to show he understood. But he couldn't stop himself talking.

"It must have been hard, dealing with the Wraith I mean." He stated keeping his eyes on the sea.

"Yeah, that was the hard part." Elizabeth muttered looking down at her hands.

John heard her change of tone but decided not to press it. She would talk when she was good and ready and he knew that.

"Well, whenever you're ready I'll be here." He told her facing her with a smile.

"I know." She answered gazing into his eyes.

And as their gaze returned to the spectacular view Elizabeth knew this was the real reality and the one she wanted.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks again but if I get lots of reviews I could be convinced to do a epilogue about when she does tell him about being married. Please R'n'R!**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay, okay, okay! Here's the epilogue. At the time I thought 'nah, they won't really be bothered!' but I got quite a few reviews telling me otherwise. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this. It has some humour and fluff so…**

**Epilogue**

Elizabeth massaged her temples while staring at the laptop screen. _Even on screen Kavanaugh is boring! _She thought and felt the urge to punch the computer screen. However, she knew Rodney wouldn't appreciate that so restrained herself by clasping her hands.

Sighing, as the words became blurry Elizabeth rubbed her tired eyes and then slammed the computer shut. She then stood up and strode out of the clear walled room. Stopping inside the transporter she had to pause and chose a destination.

Sleeping was not option, or at least a favourable one. Since the nightmare reality she had encountered almost an entire month ago Elizabeth had still not been sleeping properly. Every time she did she would relive those few days with John as her husband.

She would be standing in front of the bedroom mirror putting on a silver necklace when he would appear behind her. They would smile and he would kiss her neck while encircling her waist. Closing her eyes Elizabeth would groan as John trailed light kisses down her spine and she would grip his arms tightly. Suddenly he would spin her so she was facing him and she would be staring into large piercing eyes. She would then scream and the Wraith would slam his hand into her chest…

Elizabeth would then wake up with a start, sweating profusely and proceed to read her book the remainder of the night. Other times the dreams would be extremely arousing and when she spun round John would push her against the dressing table and continue kissing her. They would then make love over and over and still she woke up sweating.

She had talked with Kate Heightmeyer several times since these first began but left out the parts with John so to avoid many other questions. However, these sessions were not helping. This left Elizabeth feeling very screwed up in the head and being around the source of her trouble did not help.

Staring at the illuminated screen Elizabeth selected the mess hall and waited patiently until the lift stopped. Stepping out into the large hall she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee and then decided to walk back to the control room once finished.

Once there Elizabeth nodded to the night crew technicians and security and then went out onto her favourite balcony. But when the door slid open she saw the back of John Sheppard and immediately spun to walk in again.

"Elizabeth?"

She cringed when he called to her and knew it was too late to run away. Stopping and then turning back she plastered on a fake smile.

"John!"

He stopped and frowned. "What did I do to deserve the fake smile?"

_Damn it! He knows me too well. _"Uh, what do you mean?" _Play the innocent, very mature Liz! _

"You know the smile you use whenever Kavanaugh pushes your buttons or Rodney praises himself or –"

"Okay! I get it!" She exclaimed throwing a hand in the air. "I was just surprised to see you out here. That's all."

John smirked at her. "Oh come on, there's more to it than that! It's nearly two in the morning. Why are you still up?" When Elizabeth looked away his smirk disappeared. "You still can't sleep?"

Elizabeth shook her head and joined him at the balcony. Avoiding his concerned eyes she tried to change the subject. "Why are you still up?"

"Oh, um, no reason." It was his turn to look uncomfortable until Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes and he gave in. "I know you've been up late all this time and I wanted to keep you company for a change, all right?"

Elizabeth's heart warmed at his confession and giggled. "That's very sweet of you. But I'm fine-"

"No you're not!" John accused pointing a finger at her. "It's almost been a month and you still feel uneasy around me. Was I really that bad?"

Elizabeth almost choked at his question thinking to what they had done as a 'couple'. _Oh you were definitely not bad! Oh no! _Coughing to cover up her embarrassment she smiled sheepishly. "No, in fact, you were uh a good friend to me."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise and continued prodding unaware of the blush gracing the woman's cheeks. "Yeah? Cool. At least I know you think of me as one."

John hoped he hadn't sounded too disappointed at hearing they were just friends and cocked an eyebrow. "I hope I didn't call you crazy!"

"Oh you did. Everyone thought I was." Elizabeth realised she had not told John any details about the other reality. "You, Rodney and Carson told me I was delusional and showed me these journals. I had written all of my experiences of Atlantis in them."

John scowled at his other self and then propped his head on the heel of hand balanced on the railing to show he wanted to listen.

"It took me a while but eventually I started to believe them. And then I was let out to see how I could handle being back in the 'real' world." She had used fingers at the word real and John smiled encouragingly. "It was scary, thinking I was mad and that none of this existed."

The sad note in her voice did not go unnoticed by the pilot and he reached for her hand to give it a squeeze. Again she pulled away, like she did every time he tried to touch her. Flashing him an apologetic look John sighed.

"I know this has been hard for you but I'm not going to hurt you Elizabeth. Surely by now you trust me again!" He asked not hiding the desperation in his voice.

The hurt in his face made Elizabeth want to hug him. "I'm sorry John. I know you won't hurt me and I do trust you. Completely!" She assured him but saw the doubt remain in his eyes. She was going to have to tell him. No, she wanted to tell him.

"There's something about the dream I haven't mentioned, to anyone." Elizabeth confessed quietly.

"Not even Carson?" John asked surprised.

"Nope. It's uh…very personal." Elizabeth paused to see if he would give up but he remained standing listening intently. "Um, right, in this other world I had a husband."

His eyebrows shot up and he attempted a small smile. "Really? To who?" He asked trying to sound curious and not worried.

"Uh…" Elizabeth paused to gaze at him and then blurted it out. "You."

She continued staring at him while he processed the information. Never before had she seen so many emotions cross his face that quickly. First it was surprise; then confusion; then happiness; then pride; then worry; back to pride and then he finished off with confusion. His mouth had dropped open during this and suddenly he realised it was now quite dry. Closing it slowly John cleared his throat and looked out to the sea.

Elizabeth silently cursed for telling him and also faced the view. They stood in silence until John broke it.

"We were married?"

"Yeah."

"As in man and wife?"

"Uh huh."

"As in living together and wearing matching outfits?"

"Ye…" Elizabeth frowned hearing his last statement and amusedly shook her head. "Not quite that bad. But we lived together, in Colorado Springs."

"Huh!"

After another minute of awkwardness John finally turned back to rejoin the conversation properly. There was no longer confusion there but he still looked worried. "So, when you said you began to believe it was real and that you went 'home' for a while-"

"I went home with you." Elizabeth finished for him and a slow grin appeared on his face. The uneasiness had vanished and she knew he was now going to ask some very annoying questions.

"So, did we eat meals together and go for walks?"

"Yeah."

"We talked about stuff and slept in the same bed together?"

"Yeees."

"Did we…uh…you know?"

After all of those questions Elizabeth couldn't believe that John Sheppard was embarrassed at asking the question properly. Shooting him a wicked grin Elizabeth scanned the horizon as if debating whether to answer him or not.

"Oh come on Eliz-" John began but realised how annoyed and loud he sounded and tried to remain calm. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm cool with that."

He turned away with a small stomp and Elizabeth burst into laughter. "Yes, okay? We…did it. Many times!"

He whirled back round to face her and smiled smugly. "Really? How was it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Okay-" She joked.

"Just okay? Just okay!" John flung his arms up causing her to laugh. "Boy, that's like the worst insult you've ever given me!"

They laughed again but it was Elizabeth who stopped first remembering what their 'moments' had actually been like. John saw the pain on her face and he immediately reached out for her. This time she did not move away.

"Elizabeth?"

Taking a shaky breath Elizabeth looked up with tears shining in her eyes. "They were amazing John." Her statement caused John's heart to leap up and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Yeah?" When she nodded John cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you upset?"

"Because it wasn't you. It was a Wraith using my memories and feelings to confuse me. I feel…abused!" She could no longer hold it in and began sobbing. Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and she leaned into John absorbing his warmth and smell.

They stood like that for ages and Elizabeth had now relaxed completely helped by the circle patterns John was tracing on her back. She felt better having confessed to him and felt even better that he hadn't run away disgusted by it. Did that mean…?

Pulling back Elizabeth looked up at him. "Sorry, didn't mean to soak you."

He shrugged. "After what you've went through I'm surprised more didn't come out!" This earned him a giggle and he took her hand. "Elizabeth, I understand if this is going to be too weird for you but…recently I've been thinking about you more than just a friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you were lying in that coma I went nuts. I couldn't sleep or eat…Carson had to have guards literally drag me to bed!"

Elizabeth squeezed his hand while donning a shy smile. "When I was in that stupid cell I missed you too. And when I was with you it felt…wonderful."

Suddenly the mist seemed to clear in both their minds and it was John who leaned in first. Elizabeth felt hesitant but soon felt drawn to him as well and he tenderly kissed her on the lips. It was even better than in her dream. Responding gently his hands pulled her body into his and she snaked her arms around his neck.

Pulling back Elizabeth stared at him with a smile. "What?" He asked puzzled his brown eyes still dancing with excitement.

"That was even better." She told him and before he could reply she kissed him again this time letting the passion show. Once they broke away both were breathless and flushed feeling slightly aroused.

Touching her cheek John looked lovingly into her eyes and then to the horizon. Following his gaze Elizabeth saw the sky lit up with beautiful yellows, oranges and hints of red and let out a small gasp. She felt him move behind her and circle his arms around her waist. Resting a cheek on her shoulder Elizabeth smiled feeling his warm breath tickle her neck.

"You're home now." He whispered and tightened his embrace.

"Yes I am."

And together they watched the gorgeous Atlantis sunrise.

THE END

**A/N: That's it, really! So thanks for reading and I'll get something new posted soon!**


End file.
